


Charcoal

by jomlin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Made-up position lol, NSFW, Romance, Slow burn fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomlin/pseuds/jomlin
Summary: You're an experienced author and artist, tasked to complete the developing historical series that would cover the successes of the First Order, and have been positioned on the Finalizer to complete the first book. And while General Hux had been accommodating to your newly announced presence, his stubborn Commander was anything but.Good thing he wasn't allowed to kill you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Charcoal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you're greeted by your new temporary home.

You honestly never thought you'd find yourself on the infamous _Finalizer_ , but there you were. You also didn't expect to have your first day spent in its hospital ward.

You woke up with a pained groaned, eyes thick with a mix of drowsiness and confusion. There seemed to be lights everywhere, and you had to blink a few times before you were able to properly focus your gaze. The walls were painted white, and mixed with the multiple lights led to a blinding room, especially for a newly awoken patient like yourself. There was someone hovering beside you, voice hushed as you finally roused back to the world of the living. It was then that you realized that there was a light shining right at you, hanging from the ceiling like a calling beacon, the ceiling almost as dark as the galaxy itself. Propped up with a mountain of pillows, the only thing you could focus on was how sore your entire body was.

"Shh, you're okay. Don't get up." A pair of warm hands settled on your shoulders as you struggled to move, panic slowly enveloping your thoughts. _What had happened?_ The last thing you remembered was the small cruiser ship that picked you up from Coruscant speeding through the galaxy, and the pilot turning to you to give you an update before an explosion... But what _exactly_ had happened? Your head was swimming, and just the attempt to remember made it worse. You moved your gaze drunkenly, meeting a pair of dark eyes and a small, reassuring smile. "Don't force yourself. You're safe here." You nodded to the voice, leaning back into your spot with a low groan, eyelids fluttering. The hands left your shoulders, and you settled down before squinting your eyes once more. The lights were beginning to form into actual shapes, instead of blurring spots. You tilted your head, where the nurse who had helped you a moment before stood patiently. Your mouth felt dry, as if stuffed with cotton.

"... What happened?" Your voice was hoarse, mouth just as dry as you predicted it to be. With every second you were awake, the more easily you came back to your senses. You remembered an anxiety tactic, taught year ago by one of your superiors. It worked well with just focusing; something you needed at that moment. _5 things I can see. The nurse to my left, the wall in front of me, the bright ass light overhead, the white sheet, and the IV drip._ The nurse leaned over you, eyes searching your face as you glanced around the small room. She was a bit older than you, at least by a decade, with grey strands beginning to weave their way through her hair. She still had a smile on her lips, but the wringing of her hands gave away her true feelings.

"Ah, a bit of an accident. Luckily, you've only got a few bumps and bruises, as well as..." She casted a glance at your leg, covered by the thin white sheet. You hadn't noticed it before, but following her gaze, you noticed how one of your shins looked thicker than the other and, after trying to shift it a bit, realized that it was wrapped and casted. At least it hadn't been your hand or arm. Or your life. The last thought made you grimace. "But even then, you were quite lucky! It could've been much worse if you hadn't been so close to home." It sounded as if she forced the laugh out. She didn't say anything about the pilot that had been in the ship as well.

You took another glance around the room, dark spots still lingering at the edge of your sight. _4 things I can touch. My other hand, the clean sheets, the cord of the IV drip, and..._ You held your hand out towards the woman who, after a look of confusion crossed her face, gently too your hand. _... and the nurse._ You squeezed her hand for only a moment before releasing, and she allowed you to move your hand back to your side. "Water?" Your throat was killing you, feeling as dry as Tatooine, and the nurse nodded sharply once before turning around to the bedside table beside her. Sitting there was one large pitcher of water, its coolness visible due to the condensation coating it. She poured it into the empty paper cup next to it, holding it out to you carefully as if it were made from glass and even helping you bring it to your lips. It was cold, just as you expected it to be, and a delicious shiver ran down your spine as you swallowed the contents quickly.

You handed the cup back to the woman. _Okay. 3 things I can hear. The nurse humming, the heart monitor, and my own breathing._ You breathed a sigh of relief. Your body still ached, but your head was beginning to clear up at least. You shook your head silently when she asked if you'd like another cup of water. 

"What's your name?"

She looked surprised, then happy as she registered my question. A more genuine grin spread across her lips. "My code is TF-4053, but my friends call me Taf. You may, as well." Ah, a factor about the first order that had slipped your mind was their love for codes. You frowned. Were they going to try to assign one to you? You hoped not. _2 things I can smell. Sanitizer, and... food?_ You perked up a bit, and Taf must've noticed as she straightened up. The easygoing smile on her lips disappeared, morphing into a pursed line. Uh-oh... That didn't look like a good sign.

The blast doors sounded open, then the squeal of wheels followed by thick, heavy footsteps. The closer they got, the more stiff Taf became, straying her gaze from you to the wall past your bed. You could easily guess who was wheeling over, and you found yourself correct as a droid appeared from behind the white curtain blocking your view. It didn't speak, only releasing a short beep as greeting, before wheeling up beside Taf, turning to her to instead release another series of sounds. These, however, sounded almost annoyed. "C'mon, let's sit up." Taf murmured, reaching forward to help heave you up into a more comfortable sitting position. You murmured your thanks under your breath, and as soon as you had been situated, she had stepped away once more with a blank expression. The droid moved forward instead to place a plastic tray into your lap. It was uncovered, showing a plate of roasted meat and rice with a side of mixed vegetables. It made your mouth water and your stomach growl. The second set of steps stopped, and you lifted your gaze just in time to see the droid wheel out of site and a man to stand at the foot of your bed.

He stood as if someone had glued a plank of wood to his back, head lifted high and eyes glaring down at your small figure. He looked at your hidden leg for a moment, a disgruntled look passing on his face for only a moment before he met your gaze. His hands were hidden behind his back, most likely knitted together as he examined you in silence. You knew who he was as soon as you looked at him, and with a small smile you bowed your head downwards. "General Hux. Nice to finally meet you."

His expression didn't change, but you could've sworn you saw his shoulders tense a bit. Just a bit. "Y/N L/N. I apologize for your... Unexpected predicament." He grimaced at the last part, glancing towards your nurse and jerking his head towards the blast door. Taf didn't spare you a look over her shoulder as she bowed her head, moving out of the room, and you stayed silent as the blast doors opened and closed for the woman.

The silence seemed to stretch on after that, and you awkwardly picked up the fork and knife placed on your tray. "I'll admit, I didn't expect to end up here so quickly." You had never been a fan of a quiet atmosphere, so as you cut through the unknown meat on your plate, the only thing you could do was talk. "At least now I'll know where to go if I ever end up in any more... Accidents."

Hux didn't answer, keeping his attention on you. "Once again, I apologize for what has transpired. Your leg may take some time to heal, due to your preference in medical techniques." He frowned, but continued. "Luckily that was the only major injury that you sustained. You may be escorted to your room after your meal. I will have a Stormtrooper sent over." He said, and let his eyes wanted upwards to your forehead, where a thick bandage was wrapped. Most likely due to a large cut, or maybe you had banged your head on something. It didn't matter much, as long as you still had function of your hands. Hux looked out of place in the white room, his black attire forcing him to stick out like a sore thumb. He cleared his throat, eyes darting back to you. "That is all for now. I will find you once more when you have properly settled." He turned around, presumably to walk out, before stopping and throwing a glance over his stiff shoulder. "And... Welcome to the _Finalizer_ , Ms. L/N." He didn't turn around after that, immediately heading out through the blast door, leaving you completely alone.

You turned your attention to your plate of food. It should've cooled down enough at that point, and you stabbed a piece of the meat onto your fork, studying it closely. _1 thing I can taste._ You placed the piece in your mouth, chewing slowly and feeling it practically melt on your tongue. You still weren't quite sure what it was, maybe roasted porg or roasted nuna, but at least it tasted amazing. Possibly the best thing you had ever tasted. _1 thing I can taste. Some great ass food._

And at that, your lips had split into a wide grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry if this is a bit short. Please let me know of your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
